


Some Enchanted Evening

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: It Only Takes A Moment [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, RAW 11/19/18, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: At one point, he brushed against Elias as they clotheslined Lashley out of the ring. Finnsworehe felt sparks.It's the kind of thing a man doesn't forget. One second, everything's calm and you're just going through the motions when all of a sudden,zap.Finn can’t help wondering what will come of this.





	Some Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for Elias fic. There isn’t enough. I’m also a sucker for fic that uses Kayfabe and makes it their own. 
> 
> Since the Stars seem to point to them teaming up and [this](https://logicstates12.tumblr.com/post/180589211848/jimdrugfree-credit-kimberlasskick) started making the rounds, I figured it was time to start another weekly series (and some fix-it depth to RAW)
> 
> There are spoilers for last week’s RAW. Be warned!
> 
> As always, I welcome your feedback and comments!

Not many people can say they fell in love in front of millions of people worldwide.

This makes Finn Balor one of the 'lucky ones'.

The match had been hastily scheduled- some mess needed to write Braun off the show for a needed surgery. It wasn't great but it was...something. It's the same old, same old. He would be eliminated by Mcintyre, pushing this pointless feud forward.

At one point, he brushed against Elias as they clotheslined Lashley out of the ring. Finn _swore_ he felt sparks.

It's the kind of thing a man doesn't forget. One second, everything's calm and you're just going through the motions when all of a sudden, _zap_.

He's eliminated, according to plan. It's not much but he's grateful for the TV time. There's any number of guys who would be grateful for anything. It's a slap to their faces to be ungrateful.

It’s not perfect but it pays the bills.

What more could Finn want?

He showers, ready for the night to be over. His match was in the first hour, meaning he would find a quiet corner and hide for the next two hours.

It's going to be a long night.  
\---  
It's harder than Finn realizes. They're filming Ambrose _all over_ the arena, meaning quiet spots are few and far between. If he finds one, it's inevitably occupied with someone he doesn't want to deal with.

This night _can't_ end soon enough, he decides as he finds the smoking area. He doesn't smoke- actually _abhors_ the smell- but so does everyone else.

It's almost a given that he'll find peace.

As he steps into the cool California air, he's startled to hear the faint strains of _I Want to Know What Love Is_.

"You," a familiar voice hisses. "Thought no one knew this place existed."

Finn turns, and sees Elias sitting on an old dining table. He's still playing the old _Foreigner_ song. This is certainly an interesting development.

"Not easy to find." Finn settles on an upturned bucket as Elias seamlessly shifts into _Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars.

If Finn didn't know better, he would think Elias intentionally chose sappy love songs.

Could he have felt it too? Why else would he be hiding in a dirty alley playing love songs? Is _any_ of this going to make sense?

Elias changes the song for a third time. Transitioning into _Change The World_ , he begins softly singing along.

_I would be the sunlight in your universe_  
_You would think my love was really something good_  
_Baby if I could_  
_Change the world_

It's in this moment that Finn realizes _none_ of this is a coincidence.

"We're sitting in a dirty alley while you play love songs." Finn doesn't know what else to say. He's just saying the facts and it sounds _weird_.

This is the kind of thing you can't make up.

" _I_ was minding my own business when you found me." Elias keeps playing as he speaks. "Because they're filming, this is the only quiet place to play."

Finn laughs, getting the hint. He can point out the strangeness of the situation all he wants but in reality, he's the one disturbing Elias. "So, the love songs _are_ coincidental."

"Did I say that?" Now, he plays something that strangely sounds like _If I Needed Someone_.

"What are you doing when we're finally free?" Under normal circumstances, Finn wouldn't be so bold but then again, _nothing_ is normal about this situation.

"Taking you to dinner." Elias sounds so smooth and confident that Finn doesn't know _what_ to think.

"Sounds good." Finn hopes his nervousness isn't completely obvious. The last thing he wants is to appear like a schoolgirl with her first crush. He swallows, ready to put on a good face. "We at the same hotel?"

"Yep." Elias exhales, still focusing on the guitar. "Meet you in the lobby at 10:30."

Finn nods.  
\---  
When they meet at 10:30, Finn's got no idea what he's got himself into. He doesn't know where they're going. He doesn't even know if this is a date.

The signs seem to say it is but he's learned to stop reading those a long time ago. They seem to always be wrong. It's always better for him to stand back and let the situation play out.

"Hey." He greets Elias with a hug. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting." He's surprised when Elias actually returns the hug.

"Nah, just enjoying the space." He gestures around the lobby with one sweep of his arm. "Trying to figure out how many more lost child jokes I can make on Rush." He nods at the uncapped fountain pen, resting in the open leather notebook.

Finn tries to read Elias' messy scrawl but finds it impossible. The one thing he does notice is the bright purple ink.

He never imagines Elias as a purple guy.

"Don't give me that look." He glares as he recaps the pen and closes the book with a satisfying slam. "I like purple."

Finn backs away with his hands in the air as if to say _no judgment here_. It’s fascinating but that’s about it.

If anything, it makes the strange man more charming.

“Dinner?” Elias stares expectantly at Finn as he stows the notebook in his messenger bag. “There’s an Italian place not far from here.”

“Yes.” Finn’s stomach lets out an angry rumble, as if reminding him he needs to eat and eat _now_. “Definitely need food.”

He allows Elias to take control. He’s normally the one in charge so it’s nice to sit back and let someone else handle it.

They converse over a shared spaghetti dinner. Neither one of them is very big on carbs, but it’s the only thing that sounds good. Besides, Finn finds the simple act of hovering over a shared plate of pasta to be the best kind of intimate.

He can’t remember ever enjoying a meal more.

“Seriously, you think _Elvis_ is better than _The Beatles_?” Finn leans forward, suddenly more interested in this conversation than he could ever have imagined.

“One man versus four.” Elias shrugs, shoving a plate of tiramisu forward. “Try this.” He spears a bite of the dessert with his fork and holds it out for Finn to try. “Open.”

Finn allows Elias to feed him. The gesture feels _natural_. Also, the dessert isn’t bad.

“This…it’s been amazing.” Finn leans back. Picking up the tiny cup, he sips his espresso. “Thank you.”

Finn grins, noticing the way Elias’ face lights up at the realization he’d actually enjoyed himself.

 _Maybe_ there’s more to this. Who knows? Maybe something will come of it. Maybe they’re just really flirty friends.

It’s just going to take some time to see.

Finn just knows he can’t wait to see what comes next for them.

-fin-


End file.
